Doom: Doom Slayer vs The Typhon
by Javik2187
Summary: After discovering a dark and desolated space station. The Doom Slayer immediatly made contact with a new and monstrous enemy. Somewhere else on the station, Jeff and Gary are onboard as well. Ready to make more hilarious trouble along the way. Halted TBA or untill I finish with Halo 2 & 3.


In the darkness of space the space station, Talos I slowly orbited around the darkside of the moon. The station was empty and quiet as it's halls were being patrolled by dark alien monsters. Who latched upon to their victims, sucking the lifeforce out of their bodies. Somewhere outside the exterior of the station, a portal opened. Enlighting a small section of the hull with a bluish hue. The Doom Slayer floated outward toward the hull, grabbing the outward handle that was nearby a station airlock. He slowly helped himself inside and pushed the button on the main door.

"Airlock pressurized." Blared a robotic voice.

After the doors slid open, the Doom Slayer moved his eyes looking around him to see a strange mechanical workshop with tools laying around on the cold floor. He gripped his combat shotgun tightly as he explored the workshop, walking around hearing the sounds of the station then heard a loud smash from behind. Turning around only to see nothing but a knocked over wet floor sign laying nearby a red toolbox. He shrugged his shoulders, continued exploring the facility then turned around again after hearing a slight rumbling from behind. He aimed his combat shotgun downrange at a opened supply closet, but then noticed the same wet floor sign he'd seen before laying nearby.

"The hell is goin on here?" He thought.

As he was about to kick the sign, it warped into a black alien thing that lundged at him. He blasted whatever it was with his combat shotgun, covering his armor and gun with some sort of strange black blood. Soon after, more of them appeared out from the shadows. Rushing over towards their next meal only to be greeted by the Doom Slayer's combat shotgun.

* * *

Somewhere else on Talos I, Gary and Jeff woke up inside a closet that had several boxes on the shelves and on the table that was inside.

"Damm. Where the fuck are we?" Gary asked.

"Hell if I'd know. Noting the stacked packages and letters, I'd say we're in a supply closet." Jeff replied.

"Can we at least teleport into an armory next time? Just sayin'." Gary complained.

"I hear you, bro." Jeff said, then looked over at the shelf to see a unopened six pack of beer. "Duck Beer? Hey, at least our luck isn't so bad after all. Look what I've found." Jeff said, pulling the top tab off the beer can, chugged it, and tossed it aside. "Damm, that was a good beer. Here try one." Jeff said, tossing a can over to Gary.

Searching around the supply closet as they both drank their beer. Jeff looked around the side of the door to see a red button on the side. He pushed to open the sliding door to see a strange facility. With beer in hand they explored the strange facility. Passing by part of the facility that had several desks and computers sitting nearby a large apartment room.

"The hell is this place?" Jeff wondered.

"Don't know, maybe this computer might tell us." said Gary, placing his beer can on the table to play with the computer. "Oooo, touchscreen. Hmm... according to the computer, this place is called the Neuromod Divison and that room in front of us is some sort of apartment they used to test these mods on some guy named Morgan." Gary explained.

"Huh. Is there anything else?" Jeff asked, taking another sip of his beer.

"Nope. Though, there is a catwalk above us that leads to other labs and offices. I suggest we search this fake apartment first before moving on." explained Gary.

Walking through the broken hole in the glass wall they both split up to search around the faux apartment room. With Jeff searching the kitchen, opening the cabinets and fridge. Finding a little bag of cookies and three cans of cold green tea in the fridge. While Gary searched around the sleeping area finding a how-to medical manual of how to insert a neuromod laying on a small bed stand and started reading.

"Found something?" Jeff asked Gary after looking at him read a tablet of some sort.

"Yeah. Something on how to insert neuromods." Gary replied, using his gloved finger to move down on the tablet.

"What does it say?" Jeff asked

"Step one. Hold cup onto one eye and push button to insert application needle into the eye." Gary explained.

"Insert application needle into eye? Well fuck that." Jeff replied while walking up to the workstation that's sitting on the desk.

Exploring the computer, Jeff finds a large email list consiting only messages labled "GET OUT!" sent by a mysterious person named January. Jeff searched around the workstation while Gary explored the rest of the apartment only to find not much around. After resting for a few minutes, they continued exploring through the facility finding a armory inside a security office with two strange looking guns laying on the metal floor.

"The hell is this?" Gary asked as he picked up one of the Huntress Boltcasters off the floor.

"It looks like some sort of crossbow weapon. How bout take a shot to see what it does." Jeff suggested.

Garry aimed the crossbow at a wall and fired. Hearing a squeaking noise afterward along with a FlexiFoam bolt rolling back toward Jeff's boots.

"Hmm...a slugthrower, but a very weak powered one. These bolts are made out some kind of foam. Very strong and light as well." Jeff explained while inspecting the bolt in his hand.

"I'd say we take these with us. They might be useful later during our adventure." Gary suggested.

"Copy." Jeff agreed, picking the other boltcaster off from the floor turning over towards Gary armed with the boltcaster and his DC-15A slung over his shoulder.

After exiting the security room, Jeff and Gary explored around the lobby finding a active grav-lift down the hall from where they came. Gary cautiously entered it first, feeling the upward push from below lifting him up to the second floor along with Jeff who followed behind. They followed along the railing on the second floor only to discover all the doors on the second floor are locked. As they continued walking, they discovered a dead body wearing a green-white jumpsuit laying nearby a few crates.

"Damm. What happened to his face?" Jeff wondered as Gary kneeled down to inspect it.

"I don't know, bro. It looks like something liquified his insides." Gary replied while he carefully inspected the dead body.

"Could it be these neuromods or something much worse? Like a escaped bio-weapon?" Jeff asked as he helped Gary pick up the body, tossing it over the railing.

"Could be? Though I did see what appears to be a large door that leads to another part of whatever this place is." Gary explained. While he and Jeff toss the crates over the railing, revealing a large maintnence shaft door on the wall.

"Hmm... I'd say we explore whatever is out there to find where we are. Maybe find some keycards that unlocks some of these doors too." Jeff suggested.

"Hmm... you know now that you've mentioned it. That is a good idea. Let's go." Gary replied.

* * *

The Doom Slayer rip and tore through several more Phantoms as he fought his way through the Hardware Labs. Drenching his green armor with black blood of his newly discovered enemy. These Phantoms were waiting for Morgan, but weren't expecting this new seven foot armored juggernaut who unleashed hell upon them. As they tried to consume him like the others who laid on the ground before him. The Doom Slayer blasted away a three Phantoms into a black mist with a charged blast from his combat shotgun as he made it to the main airlock door.

After the next airlock door opened, he walked out into the long hall that lead out into a very large lobby. Then starred out to see Earth's Moon slowly orbiting outside. Walking along the catwalk, he began to hear two familiar voices blabbering from down below.


End file.
